Nightmare
by TheKittenKait
Summary: 'I was awake all the time, but now I am tired. Just let me sleep so this nightmare can end.' SaruMi!friendship.


_**(A/N):  
**__Just a one-shot about Misaki and Saru.  
It's a frienship fic because I don't write yaoi but I guess if you squint you can see it as SaruMi...  
Uhm... yeah it's kinda sad (Or at least I hope so) so if you don't like it you shouldn't read it_ :)

_English is not my first language so please be nice :)_

**Disclaimer:****Don't own Saru or Misaki**

* * *

_'__What a ridiculous beautiful sky'  
_Saruhiko stared in the red sky of the twilight, fully aware that the grass, he was lying on, probably had the same color.  
The red started to bother him, so he closed his eyes slowly, but somehow the now all present dark made him feel cold.  
Saruhiko opened his blue eyes again, but even this small action was exhausting and he was only barely able to open them.  
As he gazed back in the sky he realized that he still felt cold when the wind blew softly, carrying the familiar smell of blood to his nose and made him feel the wet fabric of his uniform.

The sensation of feeling something was new to Saruhiko. He had laid here for quite a while now, and he hadn't felt anything in this time.  
Not the warm of the disappearing sun or the cold of the grass he laid on, not even the pain from the gaping wound where his stomach probably should be.  
The cold, which came from within his body and filled his numb limbs, made him want to shiver but his body wouldn't response.

So Saruhiko was satisfied with staring in the red sky.  
Saruhiko was never fond of the color red, but neither of the color blue, he would always think that colors where unnecessary.  
He had always lived in a grey world and he had been content. So why bother taking a liking to colors?

The third in commander of scepter four let out a shaky sigh. As a result he felt liquid flow down of the corner of his mouth.  
He had no doubt it had the same red color like the sky.  
Not that he cared.

Laying there, left alone with nothing but his thoughts he couldn't help but wonder if somebody would look for him if he wouldn't come back from his mission.  
Of course somebody would search, he was the third in commander of scepter four after all, but Saruhiko wondered if somebody would search for him because they actually _cared._

Of course they wouldn't.

Saruhiko 'tched' in his head because he couldn't manage to move his tongue.  
Why should they care?  
He never had made any friends, had always acted cold to everyone.  
Simply because friends were unnecessary, just like the colors.  
Once he had had a friend. If Saruhiko had to describe him in a color he would say he was red. He had made Saruhiko's grey world colorful and somehow the 'left alone' boy had liked it.  
But in the end their ways had parted and Saruhiko's world had become grey again.  
He hadn't bothered to find new colors for his world; in the end they would just disappear and then the grey would seem even more unbearable.

_'Colors are unnecessary, hn?'  
_Even though he had always thought that way, he had to admit that the red of the sky was oddly comforting in the cold.  
Saruhiko started to chuckle hoarsely but soon the laughter became coughing and more liquid dripped of his chin.  
The boy frowned.

Dying was such a dirty process.

He wondered why he was still alive.  
_'Maybe', _Saruhiko thought, '_I'm already dead but my soul can't find a way in the afterlife; the other world.'  
_But wasn't twilight the time when the two worlds met?  
A perfect time to die?

Not that he cared.

Saruhiko just wanted to close his eyes again because the effort to keep them open was too big, when he heard hasty footsteps.  
The sound of the shoes on the ground was dull and quiet, so Saruhiko thought he had imagined it.  
But then a face suddenly popped in his vision that was still directed at the now slightly purple sky.  
The face belonged to a boy with chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

Saruhiko recognized the boy immediately and opened his eyes in surprise a little wider.  
Suddenly the world seemed more colorful.  
_'Misaki! What are doing here?'  
_The boy started to yell at Saruhiko, but the words didn't reach the dying boy.  
But Saruhiko was sure that they were insulting, something like 'Hah, who's laughing now stupid Saru?' or maybe 'Huh? What happened to the _'Mii-saa-kii', _idiot monkey?'  
Saruhiko wanted to smile. This was just like it was supposed to be.

But then something small and wet hit his cheek.  
The liquid wasn't red; it looked more like a light blue color in the light of the purple sky.  
Saruhiko tried to focus on the boy, and what he saw made his blood froze, if he would've left some in his body.  
More tears hit his face.

_'Why are you crying, Misaki? Aren't you happy that I am dead now?'_

The boy yelled something at another person Saruhiko couldn't see and stripped his sweater off.  
Misaki pressed the red sweater at the wound in his stomach and Saruhiko was sure that it would have hurt if he would actually feel something.  
But it didn't.

Suddenly Misaki's face disappeared from his vision and Saruhiko could feel a soft weight on his chest.  
Even though his shirt was already soaked in this disgusting red liquid he could feel the small drops of blue on his skin.

Saruhiko gazed back in the sky in which small shining points had formed.  
The time of twilight had ended and the stars had started the night.  
The time of the meeting of the two worlds had ended.  
Saruhiko wondered if he was damned to stay forever in this world now, as a ghost, and had to see how everybody forgot slowly about him with the time.

Maybe he did care.

The boy suddenly felt unbearable tired.  
Sleep sounded like a comfort for the kings and rest too tempting as that he could resist.  
He closed his eyes slowly again but before he could give in the darkness something smacked him in the face, causing more blood flow out of his mouth.

"OI! Saru, don't ya dare go to sleep! Just stay awake!"

The blue eyed boy stared at the red and puffy eyes of the older boy.  
Somehow this situation was familiar.

* * *

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Saruhiko jerked off his improvised bed in the small room that he and his best friend called 'home'.  
"What the hell Misaki?!" he asked irritated as he searched for his glasses.  
When he finally found them and put them on he saw a curled up figure in the bed his best friend slept in.  
Soft sobbing sounded over to Saruhiko.  
"Misaki?" the younger boy asked again, concern in his voice.  
Saruhiko tched annoyed and walked over to the curled up figure when the older and smaller boy didn't answer.  
"Misaki, what's wrong?"  
The addressed boy lifted his head and stared at the taller boy.  
"Saru, I had a nightmare."  
Saruhiko tched again. "Seriously Misaki, you're such a crybaby."  
"Am not!" Misaki pouted. "Ne Saru, can you stay here? Only for a while?"  
"Why should I? My bed's right over there."  
Misaki gave his best puppy-face. "Pleaaase Saru!"_

_The taller boy tched again but surrendered and sat down next to his older friend._  
_Just when he was about to drift into the warm world of dreams again Misaki poked him._  
_"Saru, don't fall asleep!"_  
_Saruhiko sighed again and stared in the still red and puffy eyes before he turned his head away, annoyed._  
_After a while Misaki's voice disturbed the silence again._  
_"Ne Saru, we'll always stay together, right?"_  
_Addressed boy gave him an odd look. "Where did that came from?"_  
_"I mean we're best buddies, so we'll never fight and always stay together, right?"_  
_"We fight all the time." Saruhiko reminded his apparently forgetful friend._  
_"No, I mean a real big fight." Misaki answered thoughtfully. Saruhiko was getting irritated by his friend's behavior but he thought that the nightmare played some role in it, so he kept quiet._  
_Suddenly Misaki gripped Saruhiko's arm._  
_"Promise! We'll always stay together!"_  
_The taller boy looked at him oddly again. "Misaki, seriously what is-"_  
_"Just promise!" Misaki yelled and tightened his grip._  
_"Okay, okay, I promise. Happy now?"_  
_Apparently the smaller boy really was relieved now because he smiled when he curled up again to sleep._  
_"Thanks Saru."_

* * *

The memory had ended just as fast as it had started and Saruhiko found himself back in the bloody grass again with a yelling Misaki above him.

"Ne, Misaki", Saruhiko gathered all his strength to speak with his hoarse voice.  
The addressed boy stopped yelling and stared at him surprised.  
"I was awake, all the time", the boy choked out,"but now I'm tired. Just let me sleep so this nightmare can end."  
Saruhiko smiled at the apparently shocked boy in front of him.  
It wasn't his usual half hearted smirk, it was the smile that he would've smiled back then in middle school, when life still was colorful.

When Saruhiko closed his eyes, giving in the darkness, he heard Misaki yell at him.  
"SARU! Don't you dare! DID YOU FORGET OUR PROMISE?! SARU!"

Saruhiko thought that it was ironically that the same person, who yelled these words in friendship and fear, had said the same words a few years ago when he had left HOMRA, although in rage and hatred.

Apparently his best friend still was forgetful.  
Saruhiko had already broken the promise back then.

The last thought that echoed in Saruhiko's mind when he lost his consciousness, made him smile again, a sad smile though.

_'I'm sorry, Misaki, that I didn't keep my promise.'_

* * *

_**(A/N):  
**__So this is my attempt in a sad story about Saru and Misaki.  
Seriously, I love those stories about them because their story is already in the anime so freaking sad :')  
Well, tell me if I made a good job writing a sad story_ :)

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


End file.
